Talk:Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum
Begun filling in necessary information. Article is work in progress. Dav Man'Sell 02:54, 18 February 2009 (UTC) "A Dark Day" Have removed the following paragraphs, as far too much has been written about an event that didn't actually happen In Universe, or if it did, it was so long ago, that I - who have been RUNNING the Praxeum since the 5th month of 1.0 - have never, ever, EVER heard about it. Suffice to say it's completely irrelevant and has no place in this article. I will delete it from this talk page in one month, too --Dav Man'Sell 21:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- A Dark Day There came a time when the secrurity of the Praxeum would waver and become lax. The Sith were quick to exploit this and incerted a team of four Sith Lords under assumed names and false histories into the Academy, and were acepted as students. The Sith arived through various and separate mediums of aplication, all with stories of woe and a fervent desire to purge the Dark Side from themselves. All were aprenticed under masters, or given informal instruction, and having all arived within a short time of each other, they acted as any other new admitance to the Jedi Order would with others of the same class "befriending" each other quickly. Their instructors were very understanding, many having made the slip into the Dark Side and returned. The leader of the team, Lord Davak, under the alias Dengar Talon, rose to a particular level of trust within the Jedi Order, even though he was barely even considered a Padawan. During this time several bits of useful information made it to the various Sith factions in the form of premtive warning on various attacks and strategies, though most of what they learned was inconsquential. When the Sith believed the usefulness of their stay was at an end, they put into place a plan they had been preparing for many months. In order to preserve the level of trust that the Jedi had with the alias Dengar Talon, he left the academy while the other three under the operational command of Lord Moradin, Davak's former apprentice, put their plan into action. In the dead of night, the Sith began to set up several timed, powerful Nergon-14 charges around the academy. In order to cause maximum chaos and damage, on their way out of the academy they threw several thermal detonators into rooms as they passed them. Moradin made a special case to steal or destroy as much of the Jedi Archives on the planet as possible. The Jedi who's danger senses were highly atuned woke and attempted to stop the Sith. They were, however, too late as they escaped into the forest until they could be extraced. The explosives went off causing much internal damage. However, because of the actions of the few Jedi who were able to recognize the threat, the explosives that should have leveled the huge pyramid caused considerably less damage. This act of terrorrism was, however, successful in killing many aprentices and a few Masters while injuring many more, as well as requireing a massive rebuilding effort in order to make the academy operable again. Dengar returned to the horrors of the destroyed academy and participated with the other Jedi in searching for the cuplrets, solidifying the Jedi's trust in him. As a result he was acepted into various other Jedi organizations and continued to supply his superiors with useful information.